Vampire Kisses
by Seshy101
Summary: RenOOC. Ren meets a girl and he doesnt even get a name, she even says no to him? What girl would ever do a strange thing like that to Ren Maaka!
1. No!

_**Vampire Kisses **_

_**Ayeee! This will be my first Karin Story! Yay! Ren i love you so much! I decided on doing a Ren and OOC...I think thats what it is called. Out of character? Hmmm oh well, could someone please tell me if im right or wrong.. I've never really don't one of these. So it'll be my first. Tell me what you think. **_

* * *

_**The beginging on the story...**_

"Whaaat? No!" Ren yelled at his father, with a huge anime vein in his head. "Whats wrong with you? Are you stupid or something? No way am i babysitting Karin and Anju! Anju'll teach Karin how to erase people's minds! Not me! I want no part in this" Ren turned on his heels, walking away from his father. He may be fond of Anju but he will not be seen near that disgrace to the vampire race Karin._ Why would i help someone who likes a human boy! _Ren shook his head slamming the door.

It was getting dark out, pretty soon Ren could leave and have some real fun around the town. Looking at his phone, he skimmed his agenda to see who it was tonight. "Kanna and Gwen.. what weird names.. " he closed his eyes trying to remember who they were. "Ah, can't remember..damn.." There was just too many woman for him to try and memorize all of them. Oh well he at least has the places to meet them, he'll remember when he see's them.

"Oni-san?" He turned and saw Anju coming down the stares carrying bge. (( is that how you spell it, I know its something weird like that ))

"Hey Anju. Deciding to actually come down from your room, how nice of you" Ren grinned and looked out the window again.

"Well aren't you in just a great mood Ren, you really brightened my day" Bge said sarcastically, which made Ren growl, that stupid stuff-thing never knew when to shut its trap. One day he was going to rip it to shreds, human or no human in there.

"Bge-kun" Anju squeezed it. "Sorry Oni-san, are you going out again tonight?" She looked up at me, her huge eyes trying to see through me, which i wouldnt allow.

I gave her a little grin and nodded, "Yep. So I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok. Tomorow are you going to help Oni-chan?" Anju asked innocently. Whenever it came to Karin she seemed to soften. Guess Karin has that affect on some people. Poor Anju.

"May be. If Karin wasnt such an idiot" with that i walked out the door, not saying another word. I knew the conversation was over anyways, so there was no point in staying in silence. I looked at my cell again to see where to meet the first one. "Right up the corner. meeting her in an hour, i guess this gives me some time to find some new girls.. pretty soon they wont have much stress for me to suck out of them anyways." I scanned the crowd trying to find someone who appealed to my likings. It was never really to hard, everyone was always stressed, but on special occasions... i find someone so stressed that i got to have her now, no stopping me. I love finding people like that.

* * *

"Excuse me!" A little girl yelled running through the crowd, which caused me to stair at her. She was really small and looked like she about twelve may be, but her stress was high, high enough for me to be attracted to her. _Man i sound like a child-molester now. _Ren growled at himself. "Excuse me!" She yelled again as she bumped me just a bit, which caused my eyes to widen, heart to pound, and my fangs wanted to be buried into her scrawny little neck. I had to turn and look one more time, _how could a little girls stress be so high, and where was her parents? _

I was curious enough about her to follow, she stopped at a little bench in a deserted park. She seemed exhausted, her stress remained extremely high, so I couldn't get to close. "What a busy day at work...every part of my body is screaming!" She said to herself stretching out her back. Watching her made me take a step closer which with my luck at times, i kicked a rock and made a sound which caused her to go on alert. "Who's there!?" She screamed and reached into her back pocket. _Little kids carry weapons now? _

I decided on stepping out of the bushes before she ran away. "Hello there" I smiled nicely as i always did in front of girls. "I'm sorry I scared you. I saw you in the crowd back there and noticed you were alone and decided on following you to make sure nothing bad happened to you" I always thought of good excuses fast, since i hate being cornered i always think on my feet.

"Oh, I see. Well thank you, but as you can plainly see imp not in any danger so might you leave now so I can be alone?" She snapped a little, she obviously doesn't like company.

"Of course, but first might you tell me where your parents are?" My smile faded as i heard the answer.

"Dead..." There was a moment of silence. I just stared at her, _a little girl alone in the world..by herself.. _I started walking over to her, now knowing why she was so stressed until... "Just Kidding! My parents are alive and well at their house!" She smiled and laughed. "Im sorry i just had to do that"

Hearing that I couldn't help but growl "Why you-" I shaked her head back and forth "You had me all sympathetic with you! Grrr!" What could I say, I was frustrated, and she reminded me a bit of Karin.

"Sorry!" When i finally stopped she was passed out, foam coming out of her mouth and was probably pretty dizzy.

"Hmph! Stupid little brat" I snapped one last time, dropping her and beginning to walk away.

"Hey! Who're you calling a little brat! Im a full grown woman!" She stated but when i turned and looked at her chest, i saw nothing. She must've noticed. "Pervert! Just because i have small breasts doesnt mean anything! I am 18 for crying out loud!" I couldnt help but laugh.

"You, 18? Hah, yeah right. My sister looks more 18 than you, and she's only 16" That mustve upset her, considering her stress level rised within minutes to the point where i was on my knee's trying not to suck her blood. But the thing that stopped me was when she kneeled down, which made me look up and the thing that i saw made me stare in disbelieve. She was crying, not just crying anymore but balling her eyes out. I, Ren Maaka, had made a girl cry, my first time ever!..well besides Karin, but she didnt count. "Hey..Cut that out" I said but it didnt work, i never had to deal with a crying girl before. I didn't really know what to do, i stood and walked over to her. "Hey now..shh..everything ok..please just stop crying" i pat her back, used soothing voice, but nothing was working. It gave me a headache so i sort of snapped, "SHUT UP!" ok..maybe a little more than sort of. But she stopped.

"S-Sorry... i get e-emotional.. i had such a hard day at work today, so I guess your comment sort of..well.. hit a weak spot...s-sorry" she snivveled trying to stop crying on her own. I knelt my head down into her neck, so close to biting, i could smell the stress. My teeth was beared and ready to take a nip, but everything went wrong. There was a light, a flash light.

"Hey you two! Over there! What's going on?" The police, i cursed under my breathe, its a could thing I didn't bite her. "You sir! Do you know this young lady?"

"Eh..well..." I looked down at the girl and sighed.

"Yes, he does..." The girl stood and actually defended me, "He's taking me home. Now go on your way gentlemen" She stared making sure that they left. Once they did she turned back towards me and smiled a little though, her eyes were still red and puffy from crying. "You owe me"

* * *

So i ended up walking her home. "Well. This is your house" He looked at the house; it was pretty average nothing to big, nothing to small. Pretty cozy, nice feeling to it. I turned to her, "I guess i can't escort you in, can i?"

She smiled and laughed a little. "No, you can't."

"Can I at least have a name? Incase we meet up again" _Another girl to add to my adress book_, i thought.

"Mmmmm no."

"What?" My face obviously showed my confusion, i was completely stunned! _She just said no to me! _

"You can not have my name and you may not come in.." She opened the door and before she closed it said, "Next time we meet i will tell you my name, but till than your nothing but a stranger. Good Bye" And she shut the door in my face.

"What...the...hell?"

_**End of chapter 1**_

* * *

**_Well what do you guys think? Good, bad? Any suggestions or anything? Tell me what you think!_**

**_Ren- "Shut up...You just made a girl say no to me, what the hell was that?"_**

**_Me-"You can't always get what you want!"_**

**_Ren- "yes i can!"_**

**_Me- "Why?"_**

**_Ren- "Because im Ren!"_**

**_Me- "...Good point...Well guess what!"_**

**_Ren- "what?"_**

**_Me- "Im the auther!"_**

**_Ren- "so?"_**

**_Me- "Watch this" writes, Ren embraces the auther and says that he loves her._**

**_Ren- Embracing auther "I...I...No!...I love you" He sighed, he couldnt beat the auther._**

**_Me- "Yayy! See you guys next time!" Mummbles "Now was that so bad Ren?"_**

**_Ren- "Yes"_**

**_Me- "Well guess what?" Points at Karin taping the whole thing._**

**_Ren- "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_**


	2. Tears are such a pain

_**Vampire Kisses**_

_**Hello everyone! Its been awhile, as always haha. I guess I'll jump right into it!**_

_**I'll start of with replying to the reviews for now as i always do with my stories. Hehe, lets see what people think of it.**_

**StefwithanF**-Wow. Your story seems to me like it has a lot of potential.  
I think capitilizing all of the i's, would really make your story an easier read.  
Also, in the very beginning your story starts as if its going to be about Ren, but then quickly changes to Rens point of veiw.  
It kind of feels a bit chopy, but that one could just be me.  
Also, you kind of tend to tell not show, like when Ren ''gives a little grin to Anju''  
You could say  
"I felt a girn spread across my face as I nodded."  
Little things like that, to make it more descriptive, okay?

Otherwise, like I've said, great potential. Ren is in character, the fact that he says he wants nothing to do with Karin, that he's not good with womans tears, his attitude towards Bge, because he's usually the one making them smile.  
Its great, and I'd love to see this story evolve!

_**Me**_- Thank you very much. That was very helpful, im not to good at being discriptive so I look for help always, so thank you very much. An also for the compliments, I hate throwing people completely out of character which tends to happen sometimes, but I'll try and keep Ren in check with that. Gah, i had to go back and check this whole reply to captilize all the I's, -sighs- this may take a while.

**inuyashas-pen**- theres a diffrence between onii-chan and onee-chan iibrother and eesister but other than that the story's good

_**Me**_- Thank you for pointing that out, I looked on google trying to find the right one and didnt find it, so thank you so much! I can finally get it right!

**rueLf94**-HEHEHEHE... very nice story.. hope you update...

_**Me**_- Thank you. Im going to try to update.

**kamiam714** - funny. mroe soon please!

_**Me**_- Hah, ok here's your more!

**Desdinova**- This story needs a lot of work. Grammar, punctuation, spelling; these are not optional items. They're vital and necessary if you want people to actually understand what you're saying.

Mean to say, but true. I can usually tell how illiterate a fic is by how illiterate the reviews, hence the reviewers, generally are.

If I may be so bold, why not consider branching off into a different direction? If the story itself has importance, and not just the opportunity to live out a particular fantasy, try doing something besides the Boy/Girl games (cookie-cutter 'ship) These have all been done to death, and virtually NONE of them is worth a tinker's damn, much less the time necessary to read them.

_**Me**_- Thank you for the help. I'll try the best i can to spicen things up for you!

**artanisalatariel**- i LOVE your fic.!! i can't wait to read the next chapter..!! . i love ren juju oks

bye  
aT:artanis alatariel

p.s.:please don't make me wait too much

_**Me**_- Thank you, Im sorry for the wait.

**LadyTatum**- Someone...turned down Ren? That's a first! Sweet start!

_**Me**_- Yep, someone has to turn down Ren sometime.

**xElse**- WHAHAHA XD That must be good for Ren, somebody saying 'no' to him!

grins

Can you pleaase go on? I like fanfics with my favourit Karin-perso, and this one's great!

_**Me**_- Of course.

* * *

_**Chapter 2 begins now... **_

_**(( I guess i'll do this all Ren's point of veiw ))**_

My eyes were still closed but I could still feel the suns rays at my back. It was burning my slightly, which must have been the thing that awoke me. _Where had the sun come from? Had I fallen asleep on the couch? _I peeked an eye open and the sun burned, causing a low hiss form in my throat. "K-Karin!" I flung my self at the window, wrestling with the curtains trying to close them. A growl erupted from my throat as I ripped the curtains off the wall and flung them around myself. "When I get a hold of that pain I'll murder her!" I wished she could have heard me as I talked to myself walking into the shadows making my way to a dark hall way in the house.

"Onii-chan?" I heard Anju behind me. I didn't turn to greet her, knowing bge was soon to say something smart assed about me having a curtain over my head, so I kept to myself starting to walk again.

"Haha, is that your new style? Suits you!" Bge began to laugh his stupid little laugh, losing my anger I let a loud growl escape my throat.

"Bge-kun" Anju said calmly, but I knew her better. If I were to turn right now, a deadly glare would be placed on her face looking down at the stuffed doll. "I am sorry Onii-chan, Bge-kun's having a bad day. Right Bge-kun?" I heard the doll gasp a little; I couldn't help but feel the corners of my mouth raise into a smirk.

"Tch, yeah guess I'm sorry." There was a short pause, so I thought it was finally over and began to walk away satisfied until that stupid little toy had to open his mouth. "Yet I'm not so sorry that you got rejected! Haha! Ren got rejected by a girl!" Every nerve in my body froze, even my mind blinked until I had that little toy in my hands strangling its neck. "What the hell?" Bge just barely gasped out, as I shook it ganging its head into everything I could find destroying as much as I could.

"You little piece of shit! Where'd you hear that? Huh? Who told you that?" I demanded more than questioned, the blood rising to my face in pure anger. I've never felt so mad before.

"Onii-chan!" Anju yelped in the background and lunged at me. "Stop, please stop! He didn't do anything Onii-chan!" I froze still having the doll in a strangle hold, slowly turning to her I let out a breathe. It was then that I realized I was holding my breathe, taking deep breaths I began to calm a bit. "Onii-chan, Bge-kun heard it when you were sleep talking. He shouldn't have been listening, but I was worried you usually don't sleep talk so I listened in and Bge-kun was there so he over heard" Anju explained, she looked sorrowful and I actually felt bad for losing it but once I looked down at the doll who was probably unconscious by now a corner of my mouth lifted just a little again. "Onii-chan, are you going to let Bge-kun breathe?"

"Hn. I wasn't exactly on planning on it. But, I will for you Anju" I breathed in one more time and broke my grasp on the doll, which I realized had made my knuckles completely white. "Heh, guess i went over board" I didn't feel bad one bit though; I actually felt much better and began to walk away.

"Are you going outside tonight Onii-chan?" Anju asked behind me as she picked up the doll who was regaining consciousness, I gave her a quick nod before walking out the door. There was no way I was going to let that girl get away with saying no to me, not like that. Staring up at the sky, the sun was finally setting. It burned a little but I could manage for a couple minutes.

* * *

**_Few hours later of searching..._**

I looked through the city, turning every corner, looking down every street. _How could such a small girl be so hard to find!? _I must have looked pissed since no one was coming up to me, the girls even seemed afraid. "Damn brat"

"Ren! There you are!" A squeal came from behind me, "I've been looking everywhere" When I turned I was greeted with a tall blonde girl, I remembered her very clearly as soon as I saw her. Not because I was in love, or even remotely liked the girl, just because her sharp blue eyes, long swaying blonde hair and of course her huge breasts. Her arms were crossed as she had a pout placed on her face. _Not very happy, but much stressed_. My teeth began to tighten just a little, "Ren, honey. You have your wonderful smirk placed on your lips again. Do I excite you that much?" She was obviously happier now.

"Of course Erica. Why don't we go have a nice dinner, or maybe we can skip that and just go right to the apartment?" I decided on finding that girl a little later, and have some fun for now.

"Oh, you naughty boy!" Erica walked over wrapping her arms around my neck, her head in my chest. The sides of my mouth couldn't help but form a grin at how easy she was, but it didn't last long before I was frowning. Someone close by was much stressed, a lot more than Erica, it had to be her!

"Woman- I mean Erica I have to go, something's come up!" I shoved her away and made a run for it. I have to find that girl, I just have to!

"Ren!" Erica called in the distance but it was too late I was already long gone.

I could feel the stress growing stronger in the distance; my teeth cringed as I imagined biting into the girls' scrawny neck and maybe even have some fun with her._ She was pretty cute after all, wait. What the hell am I thinking! Damn I feel like a dirty old man! _I ran into a clearing looking frantic. My ears perked up as I heard someone sobbing in the distance, a grin was back on my face as I ran towards the source. "You!" I ran into an opening pointing a finger at the benches. Only, there wasn't just a girl there but a boy as well. The boy wasn't actually that bad, he probably could compete with me for the girls. His short blonde hair, with a soft face and he could even show his emotions which most girls seemed to like for some reason. "Uhm." That's not what I expected to find, so I slowly walked over.

"Makoto." But the air in my lungs wouldn't fill after I said that name.

"Huh?" The girl was the first to look up. "Oh! You're the man from the other night" Her wide eyes shinned under the parks spot light, full of surprise. By then Makoto noticed someone else was there and sniffled trying to stop crying.

"Mitsuno, Is something wrong?" He asked in a raspy voice, it looked like it took everything he had to just not break down and cry again.

"No nothings wrong" She rubbed his back trying to calm him down.

I felt accomplished now to have found her, and I didn't even have to ask for her name. _Mitsuno, huh? _I took a deep breath of victory, only to be hit in the gut. _What the fuck!? _I fell to the floor, my breathing becoming more ragged. I couldn't even control it. There was so much stress in the air, coming from both Makoto and Mitsuno that I can't even breathe. Mitsuno's scream flew through my body, my eyes bulging. I couldn't control anymore, I looked up my teeth bared. I lunged and bit my target, the blood rushed into my mouth, my eyes closed automatically letting the blood rush past my throat, it was the first I've eaten in awhile and it felt so good.

"M-Makoto?" A shaken voice stuttered with a loud _'thump'_. Hearing his name my eyes jolted open as I dropped the person I was holding and turned to see Mitsuno standing there shaking, tears filling her eyes. There was a lump in my throat that wouldn't go down as I looked down at the boy breathing hard below me. His eyes slowly looked up at mine; his face was completely flushed and getting redder by the second. "What did you do to Makoto?" Mitsuno screamed throwing her arms around him defensively.

"Nothing, I did nothing!" I shot back in defense.

"Yeah sure you did nothing! Look at him, he looks like a zombie!"

"It's alright Mitsuno" Makoto slowly stood up, holding onto her shoulder so he wouldn't fall. "This is a really awkward meeting, but my name is Makoto. As I'm sure you have heard." He smiled cheerfully, with all of the stress out of him he seemed a lot more care free.

"Yeah I have" He paused for a moment just staring at me, still red. "Oh, and I'm Ren. Ren Maaka"

"Nice to meet you Ren" Makoto extended a hand wanting me to shake it, but I turned my head. I wasn't too good with guys and I wasn't planning on being all friendly with them now, but he didn't seem to mind since he gave a chuckle. "I hope that we could be good friends Ren. Please, dont...uhm...take this the wrong way. But for some reason after you kissed me. I... I think I like you. I barely know you, but yet it seems all my problems have just vanished and nothing matters anymore."

"Kissed!?" I heard myself and Mitsuno gasp at the same time, both now gaping at him as well.

"Well of course, what else could it be?" Makoto stated just a little too creepy.

"B-But Mitsuno...I- I thought you and I... well..." Mitsuno stumbled with her words.

"I'm sorry Mitsuno. It just won't work out after all. See you around Ren" Makoto gave a short wave and a little wink before walking away.

I noticed my mouth was still gaping at what just happened, closing it I grinded my teeth. How did this happen, I wanted the girl not him, and now I got a homo trying to make a move on me. That's when I noticed that Mitsuno was kneeling over, crying and sniffling. "How is it that every time I run into you, you always end up crying?" I began rubbing her back as she did to the boy, thinking maybe it would work.

"T-This is your entire fault!" She lunged up catching me completely off guard making us both fall. But that didn't stop her she began punching my chest as hard as she can, which reluctantly for me wasn't really hard. "Makoto was just about to admit his feelings for me! I was just about to live happily ever after! I was stressing about this day for so long, it kept building up and now! Now look what you did! You made him fall for you! What did you do to him?"

"What did I do?! I thought it was you! How do you think I feel? I just bit into a guy's neck! Now I feel like a homo!" Just as I shouted the last word I froze and so did she. Her eyes doubled in size as she took in what I just said. Her face was still puffy and red from crying, but her eyes changed. They weren't angry or anything of the sort, it was replaced with fear. "Shit." I managed to mumble.

"Bit..."

"Uhm. No I meant kissed. Yeah! I need fucking mouth wash now! What are you stupid or something? Who would bite someone's neck?!" I threw her off of me and made a run for it. _Why am I always running away from girls now? _I groaned to myself for being foolish and almost letting a girl know his secret.

* * *

Thats the end of Chapter 2 

Hope you enjoyed, yes I know It is a bit short. I tried my best on Punctuation and Spelling. So I hope you enjoyed.

Ren- Your going to make me go with Makoto arent you?

Me- Heh, possibly. He seemed pretty cool in the anime, too all you who have seen the anime Makoto is the boy from the all boys academy. I thought it was cute how Ren had a crush on him, so he'll be in here! Yay

Ren- No, No yay! Damn lousy writer

Me- Cries

Ren- Damn girls and their tears!!!!

See you guys next chapter! Leave reviews to tell me if you liked it or not! Makes writing actually worth writing, haha doesnt make sense but i think everyone who writes loves to know if people are liking or even reading their story. So please even if its a mean review?


End file.
